Sa Vengeance
by The.Benevolent.Void.Mistress
Summary: "If ur man cheats on u dump him and date his dad, make him ur step son" -pakalu papito the quote that inspired this work of literature so Reader gets revenge on Kurloz the best way she can. by becoming his step-mom.


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You were watching him drink coffee with his girlfriend again, which was just sad. Forcing yourself to look away and focus on cleaning the counter was less pathetic, so you did that. And you knew if you could just keep some distance between you and him for a while then your childish crush would eventually go away. But sadly you've seen him almost every day for most of the past four years! He'd gone to the same high school you did and now he goes to the same college as you too. Not to mention he frequented the diner you worked at almost every morning and evening. So yes, avoiding him was almost impossible unless you wanted to become some kind of hermit who never left her home.

You weren't even sure WHY you were stressing over this. You barely knew anything about this guy. But sadly that didn't stop you from developing this ridiculous crush. Alright, you and he weren't complete strangers. You did know his name was Kurloz Makara, and he took the same Literature 102 class as you. He also liked to wear face paint that resembled a skull and he also wore a lot of purple for a guy who swore he was 100% hetero. And he was darn cute and... also dating Meulin (your friend and classmate). Yikes. Talk about a recipe for disaster. But while you did think he was cute you couldn't really see yourself with him as a 'couple'. Yeah you turned that idea over in your head for a bit just to make sure. You imagined holding hands with him, having a candle lit dinner, walking along the beach barefoot. But...nothing. Like you said, that didn't appeal to you.

Though to be honest you'd never been a terribly romantic girl. While other girls were fantasizing about men carrying them off into the sunset like princesses you were working yourself to the bone to pass your classes and working a part time job to support yourself as well as your mother. She'd gotten into a car accident when you were starting middle school and hasn't been able to work since. Your father had had to support the family himself until he just 'couldn't take it anymore'. He hated the fact that he was the only one working so he left one day. Said marriage was a 'two way street' and that your physically handicapped mother wasn't putting forth any effort. So your dad was a complete asshole and left your family with nothing but the house and your mom's car. So it was up to you to get a job to pay the bills. Thank god the house had already been paid off.

But now you could relax a bit since your mom remarried. The guy was nice, and he loved your mom even though she couldn't work. He and she barely left the house since he worked at home. But if the pictures of her garden your mom posted on facebook were any indication then she did go outside every day. Which was good. You didn't want your mom to turn into an old hermit either.

You glanced up at the couple and internally sighed when the tall brunet raised his arms up above his head to stretch. You saw a little peek of the warm brown skin of his midriff before he lowered his arms. You bit your lip and sighed despondently. Maybe you could just keep this little crush or whatever it was to yourself until the couple graduated. Now that you recalled, Meulin let slip that after college she was going to be heading back to her hometown. She said it was so she could start learning how to properly care for her family's large book store. Apparently she was going to be working alongside her mother so her grandmother could finally retire. Meulin also told you that Kurloz was going to be going with her to her hometown after they graduated. They were gonna get their own place and everything. She told you he'd found some amazing job prospects there he couldn't pass up which was a huge plus. So with that in mind you figured that keeping it to yourself was the best for everyone. No need to rile anyone up with your personal business.

Meaning you were more or less stuck currently. And you figured you were in a safe place hovering between friends and acquaintances so you should stay put and avoid making a fool of yourself. Because sometimes it was better to just sit down, shut up, and keep your thoughts to yourself. What if they found out you were having feelings for Kurloz?! That would be humiliating! And the last thing you wanted was for your crush and friend to think you were some creeper girl who was only friends because you wanted the guy. So you nodded resolutely and focused back on working. You didn't have time to think about this shit right now anyways. What with studying, working both your part time jobs, and trying to keep somewhat active; you were beyond busy. So...casual acquaintances it was going to stay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks passed and now it's almost the end of the term. You've been working overtime so you could save up extra cash for next year's predictably expensive books. The ridiculously high prices always kill your wallet so you're trying to prepare ahead of time so you won't have to barely scrape by again. Living off of saltines, a jar of peanut butter, and old tap water for a month was brutal and almost killed you. Sarcastically you couldn't help but think, 'But at least I had my $200 advanced math booklet that I only used once.' Personally you couldn't wait to be finally fucking done with classes so you could just sell your books and maybe get some cash back. But the thought of classes was giving you a headache so you tried not to think about it while at work. "If I don't think about my problems then it's almost like I don't have any," you muttered dryly.

At the moment you were running the late shift at the diner so you could earn some much needed overtime cash. The regular girl was out on maternity leave so you'd snatched up half of her shifts for overtime. And thankfully it was only an hour before before you closed for the night. And you were eager to be able to go home after this shift and sleep until noon the next day. The sound of the bell made you glance up. You felt your stomach drop into your shoes when you saw Meulin and Kurloz walk in. You haven't seen them in a few days outside of class so seeing them drop in was a surprise. The duo waved at you and you meekly waved back before grabbing a couple menus for them. You said hello and Meulin smiled brightly at you while Kurloz offered you a half hearted wave. They were pretty regular customers so the glance they gave the menu was just a formality. They already knew what they wanted. Once you wrote down their chosen meals you went to make their drinks and hand their order slip off to the cook. You whipped up the two cups of hot tea with ease then returned to their table and handed the cups over. You smiled and told them to just call you over if they needed anything else, then made your way over to check on the other patrons in your area. As you left the couple you heard Meulin whisper yell, "What do you mean you're not going?!"

She didn't sound happy but you refused to eavesdrop; so instead you hustled to refill the other customers drinks. But the cook rang the ready bell and so you had to take them their food. And it was obvious from the tense atmosphere that they'd been having a hushed argument until you'd begun walking over. You tried to smile as you sat their plates in front of them but they didn't even seem to notice you. They were far too busy glaring daggers at each other. You didn't even bother with filling their cups again before you slunk away from the couple and their dark cloud. You wanted to ask what was wrong because there was obviously a conflict there. Though on the other hand you also knew it wasn't your place to pry. So you decided to have a little common sense and leave it alone. It was none of your business. But around five minutes later Meulin slammed some money on the table for her half of the bill then fled from the diner, looking close to tears.

If the other patrons noticed then they did a great job of ignoring everything aside from glancing up once. But you saw Kurloz was slumped in his seat with his shoulders looking tense so you went over to him. You gently sat the check on the table and said low enough so nobody besides him would hear you, "Hey Kurloz, everything okay?" He glanced up at you, full glare on his face. You stepped back and raised your hands in apology. Yet before you could verbally say you were sorry for being so nosy he sighed and replied, "Nah, things ain't chill right now. Meulin just broke up with me. I told her I couldn't go live with her after graduation and she motherfuckin' flipped." You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. That...didn't really sound like Meulin to you. The cat loving girl didn't flip over stuff easily. And was very understanding of people and their circumstances. But you guessed he would know her better than you. He was...er-had been dating her.

"Oh man I'm sorry to hear that. Break ups are rough. But I'm sure things will turn out okay." You tried to sound cheerful but even to your own ears it sounded a tad unsure. Now you were feeling awkward but gripped your pen and notepad to keep from fidgeting. Kurloz looked at you kind of oddly for a minute before he smiled. And you'll admit you felt yourself smile at the look he was giving you. Like you were...trusted. Like you were someone special. You dearly hoped you didn't look as red as you felt but knowing your luck you did. Kurloz rested his elbows on the table and cocked his head to the side in a cute way. "Hey sis, you wanna come over tonight? Hang out and chill? I was gonna go to Meulin's house and hang with her but I don't think that's in the cards anymore."

Half of you wanted to say no because you were so damn exhausted from working all these shifts back to back. But the other half of you felt sorry for Kurloz. He'd just gotten his heart broken and was looking to you for comfort. You felt pity bloom in your heart. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang with him for a bit, just to make him feel less alone. You know if you'd just gotten dumped in public then you'd appreciate some company. Plus turning him down now after he'd lost his girlfriend of numerous years seemed too cold a thing to do. You didn't think you had it in you to be that mean. Plus secretly you wanted a chance to hang out one-on-one with him outside a classroom setting. So with that thought in mind you finally answered the curly haired young man.

"That sounds like fun Kurloz, sure. I get off in 30 minutes if you wanna wait." He nodded and you gave him a half smile then went to go tend to the other customers. And the whole time you were pouring more drinks and collecting tips you felt your nervousness grow into timid excitement. Then before you knew it, it was closing time. You hurried to wipe down the tables, put away the menus, and then meet Kurloz by the door. He flashed you a grin before ushering you to his car. You walk to this job since the place was literally two buildings down from your apartment. That meant you didn't have to worry about your car getting left at the diner. That was a plus. But the drive to his house took forever, he clearly lives pretty far away from the downtown area. As you passed a sign letting you know you were entering the upper class community you nodded to yourself. Yeah he lived way far away from where you lived. Talk about living in two different worlds. You were just above lower class, a lower middle class if you will. But Kurloz seemed to be living the high life compared to you.

Kurloz didn't say anything the whole ride and you felt too ill at ease to try to make conversation so the silence remained. Though thankfully it didn't last forever because after a 20 minute drive you both arrived at his family's enormous house. You glanced down at your phone and saw it was getting close to 11PM. You knew your stay would have to be short but you hoped you could cheer up Kurloz. You followed obediently behind as the dark skinned boy led you up the house steps and through the front door. Glancing around the small entryway you saw the place was decorated in dark and cool colors. Which gave the place a sophisticated vibe you admired. You'd certainly never been in a house this nice or this big. And suddenly you felt a little insecure with how you were dressed (in your waitress uniform with a coat on sans the apron) but you refused to show it.

"You gonna have to be real quiet sis. I know my baby bro is asleep by now. Trust me we don't want his motherfuckin ass waking up. Not sure if my dad is home though. He tends to stay outta the house most nights either takin' care of business or hangin' with his 'associates'." Kurloz poked his around the corner for a minute but he couldn't hear anything. Once he was sure the coast was clear he turned back to you and held his finger up to his lips and waved you inside. You both slunk from the foyer then headed upstairs to where you presumed his room to be. You both tip toed down the upstairs hall passed a purple door that was decorated with cute slime green smiley faces and tiny little hand prints. You assumed that was his little brother's room.

And after passing an open door (which lead to a bathroom) you came to a black and purple striped door with a silver handle that had a big 'PRIVATE! DO NOT ENTER!' sign that must have been his. Before he yanked you inside you glanced to the right and saw one huge set of black double doors at the very end of the hall. They shined in the low light and looked to be engraved with beautiful swirling designs. They really were a work of art more than anything. But everything you'd been thinking was pushed from your mind the second you realized just how close Kurloz was standing to you. It was pretty close and you felt your gut twist with nerves. You timidly stepped back to give yourself some much needed breathing room. A gasp was ripped from you when you felt him yank you back to your original spot close to him. That move was a bit more aggressive than you were comfortable with but you weren't able to say anything on account of the fact he'd leaned down and kissed you full on your mouth while you were trying to think of something to say.

You were surprised even though you kinda guessed this would happen if you came home with him. And you'd be lying if you said you hadn't dreamed of what kissing him would be like. But you always assumed they'd just stay that; dreams. But here you were, smooching the boy you'd been internally swooning over for 4+ years. And...it wasn't exactly like you thought. Now you weren't expecting fireworks or anything. But this kiss didn't really do anything for you. Idly you wondered if maybe you weren't trying hard enough. So experimentally you pressed the slightest bit back into the kiss but...still nothing of note. Plus you could feel your guilt building higher because while they may technically be broken up you felt like you were betraying Meulin. They'd been broken up for what? An hour? And already you were trying to jump into her place. Finally you broke the kiss when you felt his hands wandering over your hips.

Kurloz shot you a look that spoke volumes. "What gives? Thought you was down sis." You shook your head and ran your fingers nervously through your hair before shrugging weakly and saying, "I don't know Kurloz. This still feels wrong. You and Meulin just broke up earlier. I feel kinda bad, y'know?" The boy in question just gave you a smirk and smoothly brushed his fingers along your shoulder. "Aw baby girl, you don't gotta feel them guilty vibes. Meulin is a part of the past now. And I think you might be part of my future." You blushed from his sweet words and looked away shyly. You wondered if you'd been too hasty before. Maybe you were too quick to think you felt nothing. So when he tilted your head up to kiss you on the lips again you melted. And you didn't even try to stop him when he started unbuttoning your dress. It slid off your shoulders and onto the floor. He was just about to move you both to the bed when his phone started ringing, the Nyan Cat song very loudly playing in the otherwise silent room. Kurloz practically jumped for the cell phone that sat on his desk. He picked it up with a happy, "Meulin?" and just like that he was having a sickening heart to heart with his ex. It was like you'd disappeared completely.

"I miss you too Kitty-Cat. I know, I forgive you." After almost three whole minutes of him patching things up with her he'd finally noticed you again. He waved towards the bedroom door, a clear sign to leave. Anger and humiliation bubbled in your heart. This asshole thought he could play you?! You grit your teeth at the fact that you'd almost been tricked by his sweet words. Kurloz noticed you hadn't moved so he held his cell against his chest to muffle Meulin's voice and said in an annoyed tone, "Damn girl, you still here? You can go, just be quiet and don't wake my folks up on your way out. The front door is still unlocked so lock it on your way out." You gasped in shock and hissed at him, "The fuck you think you're talking to?! I'm not some booty call you can dismiss whenever you want. You know I might just tell Meulin how eager you were to sleep with another girl an hour after your breakup." Kurloz glared at you so hard you were shocked you didn't burst into flames.

Instead he put the phone to his ear and said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry baby girl, Gam just woke up and I gotta go see about him real quick. I'll call you right back. Love you too baby." Then he hung up and rounded on you. You shrank back, suddenly very aware that you were in nothing but your underwear. He stomped over to you and said evenly, "Listen bitch. You can go blabbing to Meulin all you want. But she's gonna believe me over you. She's not gonna wanna talk to you after I tell her how you showed up at my house in the middle of the night on your own and tried to hop in my bed."

You couldn't believe this smooth talking jackass. Trying to blackmail you with lies! "You fucking asshole." He just shrugged and flopped back on his bed. "Whatever bitch. Just get the fuck outta my house before I snap some pictures of you and put them on the net." You paled at the clear threat and hurried to dress yourself and grab your stuff. You wanted to slam his door but didn't. You didn't want to wake his little brother or dad. They didn't deserve to pay for what he'd done. About half way down the hall you eventually broke down and started crying. But you didn't want to wake anybody or let Kurloz know you were this upset so you muffled them with your jacket sleeve. By the time you'd returned to the foyer you had tears dripping down your face and your shoulders were shaking from the force of your cries. Shakily you'd reached out a trembling hand to open the door so you could bolt but out of nowhere you heard an older male's voice coming from the hall. You looked back, not really sure who you'd find. And a tall, muscular man that looked to be in his late 30's or maybe early 40's that was heavily inked was the last thing you'd expected. He looked similar Kurloz only...not quite the same. This was no doubt the father of his he'd mentioned earlier. He had the same color hair and skin as his son though his hair was more wavy than curly and his tan skin was a little darker.

Plus he has some terrifying and wonderful tattoos on almost every bit of skin you could see. On his neck you could see peeking out above his t-shirt collar were beautifully detailed tentacles and eyes. It reminded you of that evil tentacle god from that book-Cthulhu. And on his left arm was a sleeve of tribal swirls and shapes. While the opposite appendage was painted with what looked like watercolor flowers and thorns that looked like they were cutting his skin, making it seem like he was bleeding color down the length of his arm. They were all equally beautiful and awe inspiring. And for a second you were stunned by them all but his voice broke you of your awe induced state.

"Who the motherfuck are you? Why you up in my house?" His voice was deep and a little gruff, though none the less appealing.

You tore your eyes away from his stunning body art and tried to speak normally but your voice cracked. You cleared your throat and tried again, "I...ahem, I'm (_ _ _). Kurloz invited me over but..." You cleared your throat and moved on from the painful subject. "Don't worry, I'm leaving now sir. Sorry for bothering you." You tried to hold in your sniffles and hiccups but the older man saw right through your rather weak front and sighed. He reached into the darkened doorway that was across from the bottom of the stairs and flipped on a light switch. Light flooded in from the previously shadowed area and you saw it was a spacious living room. He motioned for you to come sit on the couch. You hesitated for a second before complying and taking a seat on the leather cushion next to him.

Neither of you said anything for a time. The only noise in the dead silence was your sniffles and hiccups. Then the older man cleared his throat and awkwardly asked, "So...are you okay?" He sounded unsure. Not really in himself but more in his questions. Like he wasn't sure this was the correct thing to start with. You sniffed pitiably before glancing up at him. He looked uncomfortable to say the least. Like he wasn't used to talking to others about feelings or offering comfort. A smile crossed your face and you thought him trying to help even though it wasn't his strong suit was kind of sweet. You wiped the tears from your face and took in a shaky breath before explaining what had happened. It still hurt to think about. Kurloz tricked you so easily and then tossed you aside once his old girlfriend came crawling back. You weren't even sure why you were spilling your guts like this to a perfect stranger but...he just made you feel like it was okay.

"I guess I should have seen this coming. Almost 4 straight years of him not even speaking more than ten words to me but suddenly he wanted more? Yeah right. He just wanted someone to sleep with. I can't believe I felt bad for him. I can't believe I almost fell for his bullshit." You felt yourself tear up again, because honestly there's no worse pain than knowing someone you tried to you liked tried to use you as a thing to fuck and nothing more. But before the water works could kick back in you felt large arms encircle your shoulders and lightly pull you to rest against a firm chest. A warm hand rubbed soothing circles on your back and you broke down. Hot tears spilled down your cheeks before dripping onto the man's chest. He hugged you and let you cry everything out. And during this you couldn't help but think how sweet Kurloz' dad was being. Maybe being a royal douche was something only the middle Makara suffered from.

Once your tears ran dry you pulled back with a tired smile. "Thanks Mr. Makara. I needed that." He grimaced and said, "Ugh, just call me Abaddon. 'Mr. Makara' makes me feel motherfuckin old as shit." You giggled and agreed. "Alright, Abaddon it is then." You both lapsed into an oddly comfortable silence but just as you were about to tell him you had to go home he piped up, "Hey sis, I got an idea brewin you might want a part of." You shot him a curious look and said warily, "I'm listening." He grinned toothily and you felt a shiver race down your spine at the sight of it. God, you think this man might be the sexiest you've ever seen. He's quite literally physically embodies the 'tall, dark, and mysterious' type that most women (you too it seemed) typically fall for. You might even think he's hotter than Dirk's big shot movie director older brother. And that's saying something since Dirk's big bro is a sin in a finely tailored suit. But you snap back to attention when he starts talking again. And you hope you aren't blushing.

"Aight now this might sound crazy but hear me out sis." You nod and he continues. "I think I know something that will let us both get some much needed revenge on little Loz." You couldn't help but let out a loud guffaw at the nickname he'd given Kurloz. Red faced you clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle it but he'd already heard and began chuckling. Then he said, "Damn sis, you got a cute laugh," which only made you blush harder. You huffed and crossed your arms, looking unintentionally cute and asked, "Well you've got my attention. What is this revenge you speak of oh wise one?" His answering grin was downright devious and you blushed hard when he said casually, "What if we hooked up together?" You squawked out a "What?!" much louder than you'd intended and almost the second you did your hands were over your mouth again to silence yourself. He shushed you but he looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy or a creep but just hear me out sis. What would little Loz do if he knew you hooked up with his dad? The way I see it we both get to piss him of or at least gross him out." You rubbed your red tinted cheeks and asked, "Why do you want to piss his royal asshat off anyways? For a father you have a twisted sense of retribution." He grunted and rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his chin on his palm in a thoughtful manner. "Don't misunderstand me, I love the little shit. He's my motherfuckin son and all. But he's been getting real uppity lately. Staying out all night long, ignoring Gam, talkin back! Motherfucker don't even seem to appreciate the motherfuckin work I do to keep a roof over his head and food in his belly! If my dad had given me half the shit I gave him growin up I'd have been damn thankful! But Loz acts like this shit is a given." You could see where he was coming from actually. You never really appreciated all your mom and dad did for you when you were younger. At least not until you had to suddenly grow up and provide for your mom. Then you came to truly appreciate all the work they'd done to provide you with a pretty happy childhood.

And it wasn't a bad deal to be honest. Abaddon was hot as all hell and you'd heard older men were way more experienced and tended to make better lovers. You weren't a virgin looking for love and marriage. You've had one night stands and casual trysts. So this could potentially be a lot of fun for you. Plus a chance to really get under Kurloz skin as revenge? How could you say no? So you shot the man sitting across from you a cheeky grin and replied, "I say we do it." He returned your grin and stood up before offering you a hand. "Why don't we take this upstairs to my bedroom sis? Got a big bed in there that's way more comfortable than a couch." You took the offered hand and let him pull you up and into a kiss. You shuddered and gasped, which let him dip the tip of his tongue into your mouth lightly. Like he was seeing if it was okay with you. A hum escaped you and you pressed deeper into the kiss.

Then things sorta became a blur of mouths locked together and hands roaming each other's bodies. Before you knew it the two of you had found your way to his bedroom and on his giant bed. You sank into the plush surface with a sigh of bliss. But your breath hitched when you felt him kiss down your body. You looked down, face red, and whimpered when you saw the hungry look he was giving you as he hitched the bottom of your dress up. And with that last look you knew you were in for a very long, very enjoyable night. So you just let yourself give in to the pleasure~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo The next morning oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurloz rolled over, fully intending to go back to sleep since he didn't have any morning classes that day. But before sleep could claim him once more he breathed in and sighed happily. The tantalizing smell of pancakes and bacon had gotten into his room and made sure he was more hungry than tired. He groaned when his stomach rumbled loudly. Now too awake and hungry to possibly get back to sleep he sat up with a sigh. He peeled his cellphone off his face, having apparently fallen asleep on it the night before. The curly haired young man stretched and got up with a grunt before making his way down stairs. He passed his kid brother's room and saw the door partially open and no Gamzee in sight. Little guy must already be downstairs eating. But what Kurloz forgot was that it was a Friday and Gamzee had regular school to go to. But he just assumed he didn't for whatever reason.

But the closer he got to the stairs the more awake he became. And about half way down the stairs he stopped and realized he hadn't cooked breakfast. Now usually that would be obvious to anyone but Kurloz knew his dad couldn't cook for shit, and Gamzee couldn't cook without hurting himself or burning something. So their family of three usually had food delivered or went out to eat unless Kurloz wanted to get up and cook. But since he had been sleeping just moments before then who had cooked breakfast?

A breathy giggle floated out from the kitchen and Kurloz grimaced. His father must have brought some woman back home and she cooked the food. Which wasn't all that surprising. His dad was single and would occasionally bring a woman home. But more often than not the woman would be up and gone before he awoke. Having one stay and cook breakfast was kinda odd. He briefly wondered who she was but gave a half shrug and figured 'who cares?'. But just as he was about to turn into the kitchen he froze completely. His stomach churned at the sight of his shirtless dad sitting at the kitchen table being spoon fed pieces of pancake by none other than you. You were sitting his his dad's lap, appearing completely at ease. And you looked to be in nothing but one of his dad's t-shirts to boot. Kurloz felt his lip curl in disgust as you both openly flirted with each other between bites. Finally he couldn't take watching you both anymore and he stepped into the kitchen, clearing his throat as he did.

You both looked up and Kurloz narrowed his eyes at the innocent smile you dared to flash him. His father at least had the decency to try and hide his smirk, though he didn't try very hard. "Hey Kurloz. About time you woke up. The food was going to get cold before you got any. Either that or Abaddon was going to eat it all." The way you said this, like you cooked them breakfast every day, pissed him off. You didn't belong in his house or in his kitchen! And what was with you using his dad's first name? The curly haired brunet grit his teeth and ignored what you said in favor of asking you, in a scathing tone, just what the fuck you were doing here. You cocked your head to the side and said like it were obvious, "Well, eating breakfast for one." And before Kurloz could snap out a sarcastic remark you continued. "But I don't think you meant that, huh? Well I'm sure Abaddon can phrase it better than I can."

The younger Makara whipped his attention to his still smirking father and waited. The burly man took a leisurely sip of his coffee before clearing his throat in a serious manner befitting someone as high up in the business world as he was. Then he took a deep breath before busting out with a smug grin, "We fucked! Then after a light snack we fucked at least three more times. Then when we woke up this morning we fucked a fifth time! Then she made breakfast. I think she's a keeper." Kurloz covered his ears and groaned while you burst out laughing. You even had to clutch onto Abaddon's shoulders so you wouldn't fall off his lap. Kurloz turned and ran back towards the stairs, yelling, "Yall are fuckin nasty!" on his way back up them. Abaddon finally cracked and started laughing right along with you. It took you almost three whole minutes for you both to calm down. But when you finally did you coughed shyly, your earlier bravado gone, and said, "That was fun. But I guess I better head back home now huh?"

Abaddon leaned his elbow on the table and answered with a shrug. You made to get off his lap but his arm held you in place making you looked back at him in confusion. You blinked at the barely noticeable pink gracing his ears and raise your eyebrows in shock when he asks smoothly, "Before ya go lil mama, lemme get your number." You gulp and nod an affirmative as you glance in the opposite direction as him. You hope not looking right at him will make your blush go away. But it only got worse when he lightly rubbed the curve of your hip before asking, "And maybe we can go out sometime?" You were stunned but managed to blurt out, "O-oh! Um, so we can bug Kurloz again or...?" You didn't think he'd want to go out for any other reason but he shocked you once more by shaking his head no. "That's a plus but not the reason I asked. You cute as fuck lil mama and I'd love to take you out for dinner some time." You were cherry red, you could feel it so you lowered your face to look down at your toes as you mumbled out, "That sounds nice. Okay~"

Abaddon gave a chuckle and lifted you up in his arms as he stood to head back to his bedroom where your clothes were. "Abaddon! I can walk fine!" His laughter grew but he didn't put you down. You conceded to let him carry you, and you both got dressed and exchanged numbers. Your date set for Saturday. And as you both parted ways later you couldn't help but thank Meulin for calling when she did the night before. Because if she hadn't right then it could stand to say that you might not have a date with a hot older man who knew how to shake you to your core. You smiled coyly and vowed to buy her some Swedish Fish later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
 **TBC**


End file.
